1. Field of the Invention
The present invention described herein generally relates to impedance matching devices and, more particularly, to an impedance matching device that includes a linear motion unit and directly drives a variable capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An impedance matching device employing a variable capacitor is low in response speed due to the use of rotational motion.